Shattered Peace Book One:Too late
by SwiftStar1
Summary: Silverkit's father in his dieing words told her to go join SkyClan. Can she make it? Will the prophecy ever come to past? "The silver light will fall to reveal the hidden darkness,before rising to the stars...
1. Prolouge

**Shattered Peace **

Prologue

_I was asleep on the hay,father next to me. Mother died before I even knew her so father and i_

_were very close._

_Suddenly barking was heard, dogs burst through the door to the barn rushing at us!_

"_You will not hurt my kit!" Father yowled,in one movement he grabbed my scruff and tossed me up to the hay loft. I awoken to see father's black pelt gleam in the moonlight as he through himself at the dogs._

"_FATHER NOOO!" I screeched,but I was too late, as the teeth clamped around his neck and chest,slamming him on the ground._

_A two-leg ran in shouting an the dogs ran out followed by the two-leg waving his arms like he was a bird._

_I leap down. "Father?" I whisper nosing him,he will be okay,he has to be._

"_Silverkit?" He gasped out. "Silverkit I will always love you,don't blame yourself, promise me you won't."_

"_I won't Father. I whisper, tears falling from my eyes._

"_Silverkit,I cannot take care of you any longer, follow the river, go to SkyClan. He whispered._

"_I will,Father I love you." I mewed weakly and pushed my nose into his fur._

"_I love you too." He purred and then whispered. "Tell them my name was Ravenpaw,do not forget"_

"_Dimond i'm ready." He breathed. Then he raised his head and licked my cheek for the last time,then his head drooped down an fell._

"_Father...father" I sobbed in his fur, no matter what he said,I could of warned him I could of saved him, but I was to late. _

_Too late..._

…_..._

**Well that was sad,poor Silverkit.**

**Love it review.**

**Hate it review.**

**So pretty much...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I awoke with a jolt and sighed,my father officially died last night. I gave him a viegl,as he told me his clan did for the dead,and buried him.

"Go to SkyClan..." His throaty mew echoed in my mind. I had did as he told an left,left the only place I ever knew for a place I only imagined in his stories.

"Well wile I'm awake, I may as well hunt." I said outloud.

I approached the river,the only other thing I knew how to hunt in besides the barn.

"NO! I got to stop thinking about that place!" I scolded myself.

A large trout slid downstream. I licked my lips,ever since the once "Great River" got shallower,the fish started dwindling,not to mention the big fish.

"I got you now!" I mewed. With a quick flash of my paw,it was flopping on the bank,and with another flash it was lying still. I held it up in my jaws proud of myself,and walked towards a shadey willow tree.

"Now,**kit**. Where do you think your going with my fish?" A large tom slid out of the bushes.

...

"What do you mean,your fish?! I caught it,I killed it,and now I'm going to eat it!" I spat,and bristled out.

"It's on my territory,so it's mine." He groomed his paw as he spoke,claws slideing out. " You can let me have it. Or you can fight me for it,kit. Anything is fine for me." He mewed.

I felt blood pumping in my veins,I couldn't fight but there is no way in StarClan I would give in. "Bring it on,you undersized dog!" I spat,and he got in a crouch about to leap.

"BLACKIE! LEAVE THE KIT ALONE!" Some random white she-cat shouted comeing over.

"Snow,stay out of it!" He spat.

"NO I WILL NOT STAY OUT OF IT AND WATCH YOU HURT A KIT,BROTHER! She spat,and caught my eye and slightly flicked her tail telling me to go. I nodded my thanks,and backed away.

"BROTHER! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL..." Blackie mewed as I backed away.

"Thank you snow." I thought as I walked off.

...pagebreak...cookie...warriors...rule...

It was nearing sun-down as I passed a Thunder-path,Monsters wizzed by faster and faster,then they got slower and were gone. A freezeing rain pounded on my back and,I couldn't take another step. I collapsed by the Thunderpath...

...

**Don't worry shes not dead!**

**Silverkit: Shush will ya? Im tryin to sleep!**

**Me:Nope!**

**Silverkit: FINE! SwiftStar dont own warriors but she owns Mac an cheese!**

**Me: Dont worry shes nicer, when she is not tired. **

**Silverkit:SHUSH!**

**Me: OK OK! REVIEW!**

** fact: Silverkit has black paws and stripes and fadded gray-blue eyes,she is idencal to her mother!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where am I?" I wondered. I opened my mouth and my tounge got a ton of scents at once in my mouth.

"Heather,moss,mouse,and..and cat!" I thought, and instantly jumped up and bushed out my fur .

"I see your awake,and thats good to I was worried I was too late." And old kind looking she-cat mewed.

_"Too late..."_ My heart froze when I heard those words,suddenly I felt unsteady on my legs once more.

"Calm down,Hon." She helped me lie down on the nest. "Now can you tell me where a kit your age is going?" She sounded truly worried.

"To SkyClan...do-do you know were it is?" I asked,sure I could trust her.

"Yes,as a matter-of-fact I do! But the path there is hard,you must know how to hunt and fight to get through the No-Fur place. I am to old now,but you are young and strong you can make it."

"But I cant hunt outside of a barn and river,and I don't know how to fight!" I protested.

"I will teach you,I raised three litters on my own,I think I can teack a young-in how to fight!" She mewed excitedly.

"T-thank you,but whats your name? Mine's Silverkit." I mewed to this hyper elder.

"The names Wild,now finish your mouse,we get started at dawn." She mewed,flashing a lopsided grin.

...PAGE BREAK...PARTY ROCKKKKKKKKK...GRRR PARROT ON MY KEY BORD... ...

**Yes you read right, my parrot sunny was on my keybord...**

**ANYWAY Who else likes Wild!**

**Silverkit annoucements!**

**Silverkit: Swifty havin a contest! In ALL the series of warriors,in each series what is her fav cat for each series?**

**(Example)**

**Warriors**

**Frostfur**

**New profecy**

**Mudclaw**

**...**

**Get the picture?! the winner can make up warriors/queens/rouges! Ok I said it now weres my Ice cream?!**

**Me: Ok,Ok. Here you go.**

**Silverkit:YAY!**

**Me:REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (One moon later)**

_"And jump!"_ I thought an lept up and caught the squirrel in my jaws. Wild knew how Skyclan hunted in trees,so she made me pratice climbing and catching birds and squirrels in one of the few woodland patches in the area.

"Good job!" she purred. "Now for the rabbits!" She added. Wild also had me hunt and just plain chase rabbits to get me to be able to run fast,as she said "If you can run and climb faster then any of them,they will be sure to let you in!"

"Or on second thought,battle training. Run at me!" She mewed and turned around,so her back was facing me.

"Okay..." I muttered and ran at her,but when I got half-way there she wipped around and sailed over me,then she wipped around again and pinned me.

"Now you try it." She mewed when she let me get up.

...pagey..breakie-poo...

When we got back to the den I was bone tired and flopped on my nest. I looked up to see Wild looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

"What is it Wild?" I asked.

"Your ready." She mewed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I have taught you all I can,and you must leave soon if you want to go to SkyClan for you are five moons and it is a long trip,if you want to join you must go soon." She mewed sadly.

I closed my eyes to stop tears, but one leaked out anyway. Wild was the mother I never had but i had to leave her.

"Wild I would love to stay with you,but there is somthing in me telling me to go to SkyClan,it was the last request of my father and I need to fufill it." I whispered,my tears falling on the soft nest that she put under me a moon ago and saved my life.

Its ok young-in all leave the nest sometime,now go to sleep and get a good rest for tommarow." she mewed, and then came over and groomed my fur,the soft strokes soothed me and sent me to sleep.

...page..break...me...want...doughnut...

**Wow I must enjoy makeing sad things happen to poor Silverkit,first her dad and now Wild too!**

**Silverkit:I am sad,and no I am not named after Silverstream im named after my pelt. And SwiftStar doesnt own warriors but she is being mean to me!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Now remember Silver,my younger brother Blue lives in the No-fur place. He will welcome you if you remember this code: "_The wild lives."_ Thats all you need to know." Wild was saying.

"How about how to find Blue?" I mewed back,almost in a good mood,almost not quite.

"You follow the main monster-path till you see the tallest No-fur nest,then you turn down the smaller monster-path,and go to the first ally." Wild mewed,and I tried to remember everything she told me.

"Thank you Wild." I mewed, touching her nose. "I will try to vist you someday." I whispered,pulling away.

"I'd like that,tell Blue I said hi! And watch out for rouges! And that goes for you too,he visted me a few moons ago telling me about incresed danger from them,so be careful!" She mewed in one breath.

"I will...b-see you later!" I mewed,stoping myself from saying bye.

"Later." She agreed for once,and watched me as I ran off.

"This Is the first step...The first step to SkyClan!" I thought excitedly.

...pagebreak...DIE...BUG!...

**Omg Iv set a record..FOR THE SMALLEST CHAPPIE EVER! WHOO!**

**Silverkit:You got that right.**

**Me:I don't need you attiude,I'v got one of my own.**

**Silverkitt:Phsst!**

**Me:Did you hiss at me?! OK THATS IT!**

**Silverkit:What are you gonna do about it?! (Poof)**

**Me:Ok now that thats over with, I-**

**Wild: SWIFTSTAR DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**Me: How'd you get here?  
**

**Wild:REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I ran under-neath the torn two-leg-web-thingy,and into a dried out grassy plain.

_"I have to watch out though,Wild said that some dangerous loners live here." _I reminded myself. I opened my jaws to scent the smell of blood! I walked away swiftly before my memories came too much for me.

"Why hello,_**Kitty**_! Huh,and to think I was almost too late to meet you." A brown , ragged tom steped out of the long dead grass and started to circle around me.

_"Too late." _The word formed a thought that bounced around in my head,and my muscles began to freeze up. He noticed my reaction and smirked , his circles getting smaller and smaller.

"NO!" I roared. And with a jump,a roll,and a swat from my small but stone solid paw,he was blacked out in a matter of minutes. I walked on,as I left I couldn't help feeling as someone was watching me

...pagebreak...BRING...ME...TO... ..OR...I...WILL...EAT...YOUR...COOKIES

_"Well I've seen no other cats, so the word must have gotten around." _I thought glancing around. It was around moon-high,The full moon shone,and the starlight matched the breeze,frosty. A memory came up as I stared at the moon,but I didn't fight it.

_...memory..._

_"Look Silverkit! Its a full moon tonight!" Father exclaimed,picking up my scruff so I could see._

_"But father,why is that important?" I asked._

_A light wisp came over his eyes,a pale fog of a memory shone in his green gaze. "Because somewhere far,yes very far...Is four Clans under the moon light,for only one night of peace and friendship." He mewed._

_"Why do they fight?" I mewed._

_"That is what makes the Clans live,for without fights a Clan would not come together,but fall apart. The code and it's ways is the heart-beat of the Clans,without the heart-beat, the Clans would wither to its roots. _

_The ways of the Clans are noble,but anbition for yourself and not for your Clan is not. Many a Clan has fallen from the claws of a cat with the darkness in it's heart. But a Clan never falls forever,for the Clans are strong even in the coldest Leaf-Bare or the most scorching Green-Leaf._

_Never doubt yourself,for you are always stronger than the others. If you just belive that you can pull through you will. So remember these words: Always belive and you will achive,never doubt and you somehow,someway,will make it..._

_...end...of...memory..._

I sighed to myself and looked out to see the big Thunder-path before me,I glanced back at the moon.

"_There is still a few hours left of night cover to travel." _I determined,and lifted my weary bones up,and walked foward on my now end-less looking quest, into the moonlight...

...pagebreak...Cat...singing...on...fence...annoying..me...

**KO (I mean ok,sorry I'm just plain tired) how'd u like the chappie?**

**Silverkit: Look people,She doesn't own warriors,Now review!**

**Me: Sorry she had a angry bird for lunch,and yes REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I had passed all Wild told me and went to the ally,but no one was there so I decided to hunt.

"MMMRRROOOWWW!" A yowl came to my ears,and suddenly I was on my back,a paw on my throught.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He barked. I ganced up to see yellow eyes and blue-gray fur.

_"BLUE! It must be Blue!" _I thought happily,then noticed that he was cutting off my air.

"The-the wild lives." I manged to choke out,he instantly let go.

"How is she?" He asked sharply,seeming to test me.

"Wild? Grumpy,helpfull,and more fuel than me." I answered,and he relaxed.

"Come,its not safe to stay here." He mewed,bounceing off,I followed.

...pagebreak...omsc...PIE!...

**SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT FOR THE SMALL CHAPPIE! I havs a ****lot**** going on!**

**Yay won second place in roller skateing dance/figures!**

**I shall update soon!**

**Silverkit:Yeah,yeah, yeah,don't own warriors,REVIEW!**

**Me: What she said!**


	8. Just Read

**Author note**

**Hi everyone! I want to say this. Sorry for not another update,but this is important!**

**I'M HAVEING A CONTEST! Excited much? HOW DARE YOU NOT BE EXICTED!? GAHHHHHHHH! (Boom)**

**Anyway... I have the contest here! There will only be 4 winners! **

**First and Second place winner's gets:**

**HUGE ROLL IN HIS/HER'S FAV STORY THAT I OWN! **

**Aka,You get to choose your favorite story (That I own,of corse) Of **STORM:Path of Struggle **,**Shattered Peace Book One:Too late**,**The Sun's path**,AND and **Falling Wishes: Book Four: EHYPERLINK " r/8666905/"

**AND GET YOU CAT A MAGOR ROLE FOR YOUR CAT IN IT!**

**Third and Fourth place gets:**

**A MINOR ROLE IN ONE OF THE STORIES,PICKED BY ME! Sound's great right? Here's what you need to do:**

**First. Pick your favorite song off of this list:**

**Rollin in the deep (By Adele)**

**Party Rock (By Imfo)**

**Love Story (By Taylor Swift)**

**Fearless (By Oliva Holt (What? Gotta problem?)**

**YMCA SONG (Okay...I have no Idea who this is by)**

**Superstar (By toybox)**

**Best Friend's Brother (Choose who you want this one by,both that sang it are good...)**

**Okay those are it,Id have more but these are preitty much the only ones I know the name of...**

**Second. Pick a Cat (NOT AN OC) From any warrior sereis plus Super addition. Then choose what song you want.**

**Third. Write a one-shot and publish it.(Don't forget to mention your doing it on the SwiftStar1 chanlenge)**

**Fourth. Pm me or Leave a comment with the link for your story..(DON'T LEAVE A STORY IN THE COMMENTS!) Also do what ever you want, comedy,action,ect.**

**Note: Im deleting CRWDDS (Craizy Random Warriors DareDateing SHow) SOBNESS!**

**NOW SIT BACK AND EAT PIE!**


	9. Chapter-7

**Chapter 8**

"GET UP!" The voice screeched in my ear,I lept up and swiped at my attackers head. A hollow thump was heard and blood was on my claws.

"Owww..." I looked at the direction the moan came from,Blue was lying on his side on the ground.

"Oops,sorry Blue! Are you okay?"

"Possibly.."

"WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS! THERE'S NO POSSIBLY! YOUR EITHER YES OR NO!

"Okay! I am fine! Calm down!"

"That's what I thought." I smirked. He started to mutter some gibberish,or whatever,I wasn't really paying him any mind.

"Did you here what I said?" I shook my head no,and he sighed dramaticly.

"I said, "I need to show you around-you know,so you can get out of here- and I also got to show you how to hunt in the city." I spat at that. "Hey it's not as easy as you think!"

"Sure." I muttered.

"I'm glad you agree!"

"Ever heard of sarcasim?"

"Ever heard of putting a mouse in it?" Well,he had me there.

"Okay come ooon!"

...pagebreak...

**Okay reeeeeeealy short chappie,I really felt gulity! I'v kinda abandoned y'all! Yes I said y'all!**

**Silverkit: Ugggh! **

**Me: What?!**

**Silverkit: I'll show y'all! I ain't gonna stop now!**

**Me: Okay...I see that is kinda annoying...**

**Silverkit: Ya think?!**

**Me: I know!**

**Sliverkit: Argggg! Y'all REVIEW!**

**Me: YEAH! **

**REVIEW!**


	10. ANI'm sorry

**AUTHOR NOTE,**

**Okay my fellow warriors,if you are reading this you are,**

**A: A stalker**

**B: Intrested in what I am saying**

**C: A spy from BloodClan sent to steal my pie... (Glances around)**

**D: Reading this on your computer,swearing about how I once more didn't update**

**Any of them work-but note: YOU WILL NOT GET MY PIE!**

**Anyway,like with most AN's I have bad news. I am halting this story. OW! Okay who through that?!**

**Look I'm sorry,but I can't keep all these storys up! If your a fan of Storm:Path of Struggle or The Sun's Path,I will try harder with those-but I can't promise stabelity...**

**I am also going through the beginning process of a move,and a author's worst fear...Writer's block,uggh.**

**NOTE: If you are a fan of Kickin it,check out my fic for it. I am keeping that up for several reasons. **

**1: Easier to write **

**2: Plenty of ideas**

**3: Less compition,No flamers.**

**Anyway,I'm sorry if you liked this fic. But if I don't update in three moons,you can PM me all you want about it,again I'm sorry.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY PIE!**


End file.
